You are a Weed, Ichigo
by randomcat23
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime discuss what it means to be strong.


**Disclaimer**: Nope, I don't own Bleach.

Oh, yes. This takes place somewhere in-between volumes one and four, focusing mainly on the events in one and three. Therefore, if you haven't read all of those yet, you may not understand what I'm getting at here.

**November 6****th****, 2007** – Fixed some spelling errors and plot issues.

* * *

It was another warm day. The weather was curiously hot, but Orihime preferred it that way. At least she wouldn't have to walk home in rain!

Half hopping, she made her way off the road and onto a sidewalk. Currently, she was heading home after shopping. The bag she held contained eggplants, pears and bread. Dinner was going to be delicious!

With a pleasant tune on her lips, Orihime passed the local park and paused. Keigo and Mizuiro were arguing, or so it seemed, over an oddly shaped ball. Chad was leaning against a tree and caught her glance.

With a wave, he acknowledged the red-head's presence. Orihime waved back and only then did she see Ichigo sitting on the ground, next to the tree. Being polite, she grinned again and waved to Ichigo too.

Before she turned to go, Ichigo jumped up and sprinted over.

Keigo and Mizuiro yelled after him—something about being a traitor—but, Ichigo ignored them and asked, "Can I walk with you, Orihime?"

Another smile spread across her face and she nodded, "Of course, Ichigo! I was just going home to make dinner. Do you want to come?"

Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets, and after matching her speed he asked, "What are you making?"

"Eggplant and pear sandwiches."

The cheerful tone of her voice almost made Ichigo agree. Almost. Taking a moment, Ichigo thought about the best way to reply. He skillfully came up with a brilliant sentence and said, "Eh, no thanks."

A silence developed between the two. Their feet carried them passed fields of dandelions and children playing soccer in the streets. Orihime started humming again until Ichigo said, "You're strong, Orihime."

Whether or not her shoe caught a rock or if Orihime just tripped over the words, she stumbled to a stop. Her? Strong? What was Ichigo talking about?

"I don't understand."

Ichigo stopped and looked at her. "I said, you're strong."

Now what could Ichigo mean by that? Orihime did poorly in gym so what was this about being strong?

Without being probed, Ichigo continued, "It amazes me how cheerful you are and how you can stay positive all the time." His eyesight was glued to the ground, "I don't know how you can do it." He looked up at her and said, "I'm jealous," with a small grin.

Orihime studied him for a moment. That's what he meant! Strong as in mentally, not physically. After a moment, Orihime noticed the prolonged silence they sat it. She couldn't find anything else to say besides, "Thanks, Ichigo."

Without warning he said, "Why are you so strong? I could never be like that. I mean, you've lost your bro—" he cut himself off and looked away.

Her eyebrows frowned in thought as she hugged the bag of groceries to her chest. A spot of yellow in the grass caught Orihime's eye so she thrust the bag into Ichigo's unsuspecting hands.

Orihime scurried over and ripped the helpless dandelion out of the ground. Holding it, she proudly announced, "You are like a weed, Ichigo!"

It took everything he had to contain his laughter. It nearly choked him; she was dead serious about this! After several gagging noises, Ichigo stated, "I don't get it."

Once again the red-head presented the weed to the confused boy.

"You are like a weed, Ichigo. A weed will try anywhere to grow. On the grass, in a sandbox, or even on the sidewalk. When you grow in grass you succeed, but when you grow on a sidewalk, you fail. You keep on persisting until you win or are shut down."

Her finger plucked at the yellow weed, "But no matter where you grow, you do it by yourself." Orihime raised her head and said simply, "That's your kind of strength, Ichigo. You have great inner strength and belief in yourself, besides your physical strength," she added quickly.

Ichigo's eyebrows narrowed in thought. What she said struck true, he did have a lot of faith in himself. Was that really his strength? If it was, why was Orihime so strong? Did she have the same strength as he did? How did she carry on after all that had happened? He, Ichigo, could barely hide his guilt about his mother . . .

"What about you, Orihime? Do you rely on yourself?"

Without hesitating, she replied, "I'm more like this eggplant. I do the growing on my own, but I accept help. The soil, rain, fertilizer, and everything help me grow and keep me grounded. Then I know I will be strong and succeed."

"So," Ichigo started after taking this all in, "you move ahead because you rely on others?"

"Yes, they keep me strong." Orihime paused and studied Ichigo again. "You're strong too though, Ichigo, in a different way. I think if you would combine both kinds of strength you would be . . . A SUPER WEED!"

She ran up a hill and struck a pose. Orihime stomped her foot on the ground and yelled, "All hail the super weed!" She gestured for him to join her.

Ichigo just stared at her with a small grin. So, he needed to trust others more? Maybe he should be willing to talk about it and let others know?

With a sigh, Ichigo joined Orihime on the hill and struck his own pose, embarrassed. But Ichigo noticed that he hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

* * *

I don't know if I made it clear enough, but this takes place after Ichigo battles Orihime's brother. And I'm not quite sure I got all the details correct; I haven't read those volumes in awhile. Let's just say I'm lazy. Feel free to correct me!

Gah, it was short, shorter than I had expected. Oh, well. Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. -randomcat23


End file.
